Another Black Rose Born
by Shattered Alchemist
Summary: Aubrey and Jessica consistently arguing, but what about his and Kala's daughter? Will he have to choose, or will they have to fight for their lives to keep Nikolas' plan from happening?


****

All standard disclaimers apply… Songs, places, etc.

Another Black Rose Born

By: Shattered Alchemist

I

Aubrey sat in Los Noches slowly drinking an unknown substance, Jessica just waking, entering the club looking around before sitting near him, they were in an argument, Jessica refused to get too involved, but couldn't help it. The man she loved had had a half bred daughter only two years after she was born, though it wasn't anywhere near when they met, it still made her uncomfortable.

"Oh the angst of you two, come on, there's no way you can stay so upset," Kaei stated smiling at them, for a bartender she really didn't know when to butt out of some situations. "Alright, fine, but I only wanted to tell you about the really good club to pick up really tasty teens or adults leaving during the night. Come on, you know you both miss going out and having fun with humans before you kill them. You know you do, please go? I'm sure the kids there will cheer you up, Jager told me all about it, I know you'll like it, just go and drop this crazy mess, it's been three months. Three months of the eternity you're both wasting!"

"Still arguing Kaei?" Gene, the younger of Silver's line, though one of the strongest, questioned sitting in the center of the three seats between Jessica and Aubrey.

"They don't even stay in the same place, they both have different rooms."

"Come on you two, Kala's gone, it's not like he's gonna do it again, besides, they weren't exactly in their right minds when they did it. Jessica, you're like my big sister, they got Siete to take it to a home somewhere else. They never saw it after it was born, you can't pin him for something that happened when he was still young," Gene stated as Jessica sighed looking the other way before standing up and shoving him out of his stool sitting next to Aubrey.

"Wow Gene, you're good at settling fights," Kaei blushed as Gene winked at her before a dagger landed in the bar top between Gene's fingers, both looking at Jager, who was sitting with Fala a few feet away.

"Still a lost cause I guess, oh well, maybe one day, right?" Gene teased before pulling the dagger out of the bar and walking over the Jager tossing it on the table, then disappearing saying something to make Fala ready to burn him down.

* * *

Crux Lupus, the newest club opened on the docks in New York was packed with young people and lonely middle-aged adults. Aubrey could catch any age, but Jessica was more appealing to the younger boys, seeing as she looked not out of her teens yet. Though no one was paying attention to anything but the stage. 

_"I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel tonight_

_Deep into a dying day  
I took a step outside an innocent heart  
Prepare to hate me fall when I may  
This night will hurt you like never before_

_Old loves they die hard  
Old lies they die harder_

_I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel  
Your Virgin Mary undone  
I'm in love with my lust  
Burning angel wings to dust  
I wish I had your angel tonight_

_I'm going down so frail n cruel  
Drunken disguise changes all the rules_

_Old loves they die hard  
Old lies they die harder_

_I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel  
Your Virgin Mary undone  
I'm in love with my lust  
Burning angel wings to dust  
I wish I had your angel tonight_

_Greatest thrill  
Not to kill  
But to have the prize of the night  
Hypocrite  
Wannabe friend  
13th disciple who betrayed me for nothing!_

_Last dance, first kiss  
Your touch my bliss  
Beauty always comes with dark thoughts_

_I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel  
Your Virgin Mary undone  
I'm in love with my lust  
Burning angel wings to dust  
I wish I had your angel tonight_

_I wish I had an angel_

_I wish I had an angel_

_I wish I had an angel_

_I wish I had an angel"_

Both Aubrey and Jessica looked to the stage to see the five person band, with four boys and a single girl, the girl smirking as they started a second song, one of the guitarists singing with her as they started the second cover song. **(Insert Planet Hell by Nightwish)** There was no such thing as stage fright with the group, the girl especially, she'd kicked two beers on the stage off on their owners, her long almost purple red hair falling around her face in threads. One of her eyes was a bright metallic gray, the other a dark color appearing black, her nails black, her eye makeup black, but her lips the color of red wine. She had dark skin, like Kala's, Aubrey's black eyes suddenly widened as he looked at his seventeen-year-old half breed daughter singing on the stage. She had a hint of a German accent in her singing as she laughed and sang with her four friends. Aubrey was immobile, she was there, in the same city, in the same country standing in front of him.

He moved to leave before she saw him and paused, he'd told Siete to give her a locket with his and Kala's picture in it, which was one of the necklaces hanging from her neck. Suddenly she stopped singing looking directly at him before the guitarist nudged her and she changed the song suddenly to something darker than what she'd sang before.

_"It is the end of all hope  
To lose the child, the faith  
To end all the innocence  
To be someone like me  
This is the birth of all hope  
To have what I once had  
This life unforgiven  
It will end with a birth_

_No will to wake for this morn  
To see another black rose born  
Deathbed is slowly covered with snow_

_Angels, they fell first but I'm still here  
Alone as they are drawing near  
In heaven my masterpiece will finally be sung_

_It is the end of all hope  
To lose the child, the faith  
To end all the innocence  
To be someone like me_

_Wounded is the deer that leaps highest  
And my wound it cuts so deep  
Turn off the light and let me pull the plug_

_It is the end of all hope  
To lose the child, the faith  
To end all the innocence  
To be someone like me_

_This is the birth of all hope  
To have what I once had  
This life unforgiven  
It will end with a birth_

_Mandylion without a face  
Death wish without a prayer  
End of hope  
End of love  
End of time  
The rest is silence_

_Mandylion without a face  
Death wish without a prayer  
End of hope  
End of love  
End of time  
The rest is silence_

_It is the end of all hope  
To lose the child, the faith  
To end all the innocence  
To be someone like me_

_This is the birth of all hope  
To have what I once had_

_It is the end of all hope  
To lose the child, the faith  
To end all the innocence  
To be someone like me_

_It is the end of all hope_

_ To lose the child, the faith_

_ End of all hope"_

It was the last song of the set, the girl pushing the microphone and stand to forcefully making everyone cringe from the sound as she walked off the stage, the guitarist pulling his guitar off chasing after her calling her name, _Zalika_. Jessica then punched Aubrey in the shoulder before walking to go meet the girl, Aubrey torn before finally appearing in the shadows of the alleyway, where the girl and boy were. Jessica was playing invisible in the wide open, but wasn't giving a damn about him being there. Both just listened to the conversation, the girl leaning against the group's beat up old van, the boy standing in front of her.

"What's going on Z, you never freak out like that at shows. Did you take your meds today?" the boy asked before the girl kicked him in the stomach with her boot.

"Will you stop asking me questions you know the answers to?"

"Z, I think you need to start taking them again is all, you keep talking about your parents all the time."

"So! Just 'cause we all live in shitty apartment doesn't mean it's wrong to wish I knew my birth parents."

"Z, listen to me, I know you wanted a perfect family your whole life, but you came out a lot stronger without them. Come on Z, you grew up in group homes and juve your whole life, look at you now. You're the toughest girl I've ever met; you kicked a guy's ass last week for grabbing your ass and he was twice as big as me for God's sakes!" the boy said amazingly as the girl looked down trying not to smile, Aubrey and Jessica making eye contact for a moment in semi-shock. The girl was roughly five foot six and the boy was at least six foot four and over two hundred pounds from his muscles.

"There you are, that's our good old Z, now let's start packing our shit up, 'kay?" the boy stated as she smiled before walking inside, the boy waiting until the door closed. "I know you two are here, I saw you when you got here."

Both Aubrey and Jessica appeared to the human eye as the boy looked at them, his bright green eyes turning black as he stood there, then Jessica recognized him from one of Kaleo's parties she'd crashed a few years back. He was one of Nikolas' fledglings, as were the other boys his own. She remembered his name dully, _Uriel._

"Correct you are Jessica, and you get the prize of shutting up the rest of the night. What do you want Aubrey? She hasn't bothered any of the Vampires or Witches, and she definitely doesn't need her dear old dad right now."

"Look, Uriel, I know you're one of Nikolas', but first off, you _never_ order me or my fledgling around. Besides, we only came here off a tip that it brings out good humans, I haven't seen my daughter since two weeks after her birth when Siete sent her to my old town in Germany to find a family. Now, with that said, what do you four want with her!" Aubrey questioned before Jessica blushed lightly at how protective he was of her.

"Like I would tell you."

"Wrong answer," Aubrey growled before grabbing the kid by the back of the head slamming his skull into the van leaving a dent and then cracking his skull on the brick wall of the club. "Try again."

"What does it matter, she not yours."

"Wrong," he said again before kicking his head hard into the wall with one of his boots before breaking all his ribs and knocking him onto the ground putting his weight on the broken mass of a torso to keep it from healing; Aubrey then removed the Witches blade from the sheath in his boot and held it over the left side of the boy's chest. "Third times a charm, or at least you better pray it is."

"Aubrey," Jessica stated just before the club door opened and one of the boys barely caught the amp the girl dropped. Jessica stood there blinking before the girl round house kicked Aubrey in the head collapsing part of his skull, cracking the other side knocking him into the other brick building before they put the rest of the stuff in the van and pulled the boy into it. The girl and Jessica locking eyes until one of the boys called her name hastily and she jumped inside.

****

**Author's Note: Kind'a fast, but hey, I'm sure it's not too easy to catch onto, but lets really see how far I take these. In case anyone's never heard Nightwish, I'd listen to the songs, you'll understand how it sounds. I only put lyrics to show she was singing and exactly what she was singing. Yes I got the title out of the song, but you'll see the real point behind it in later chapters. I need good reviews to keep this going or I'm gonna be said. Later. - Shattered Alchemist**


End file.
